


On Top of the World

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nationals, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, happiness, tanaka is so alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata never thinks when he's excited, and Kageyama makes everything right by being so so wrong. (Drabble) Karasuno wins nationals. [Kagehina/Other's if you squint]</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top of the World

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short.  
> oOPs

_Smack._

The sound of the ball dropping to the floor resounds through the soundless court as heads turn and eyes widen.

25-22, the score reads.

They’ve won.

For a second, no one moves, staring in awe at the ball slowly rolling down the linoleum floor, then it’s the complete opposite as the entire room erupts, some in outrage, some in sheer joy, others not knowing what the heck is going on but getting up anyways, and on top of it all is Karasuno, screaming the loudest because _Holy Shit, they just freaking won_ nationals.

And none of them care about bad sportsmanship because holy fucking shit they just won nationals. And if the entire court didn’t know about if before, they know now by the way Hinata screeches, charging Kageyama as he _leaps_ into his arms—jumping the highest anyone’s ever seen him jump. 

And if the entire room isn’t already the loudest it can be it is now because Kageyama doesn’t even think twice about how there are around 200 people in the room as he meets Hinata halfway, swinging the smaller first year into his arms bridle style and then _planting his lips on the latter's own._

Then it breaks into utter pandemonium as Tanaka howls, waving his jersey in the air with Sugawara yelling his voice hoarse, screaming his approval. Nishinoya doesn’t wait for the others to beat him to it as he barrels into Asahi and sends him stumbling a few feet forward. Tsukishima pushes his glasses up and pumps a fist into the air, Yamaguchi right after him.

It’s the best because Sawamura doesn’t even care when the team gives away their last shreds of dignity as they shout their joy to the court, the Sun, to the entire world as the game closes.

They’re lost in the yelling and euphoria before one by one, each of them realize that Hinata and Kageyama haven’t joined in the celebration. The two still tangled together, except now Hinata has pulled back and blinks at a cherry red Kageyama who has just realized what he has done. There’s an anxious silence that no one knows how to break, as the tension amounts to the point where it’s unbearable.

Then Hinata is cupping Kageyama’s face, and it’s as if everything is in slow motion as he leans forward and _kisses him back._

The screams of the crowd are so loud that they could’ve heard them on the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so convoluted and confusing I have no idea how this works but yes the cuties won nationals. (I didn't emphasize who the other team was for a reason)


End file.
